


Asking Questions

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James and Warner interact, Just cute shit, Public Display of Affection, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warner and Juliette are so in love, fluff and love, james is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: James is curious about why Warner calls Juliette 'love'. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Kudos: 15





	Asking Questions

•”Are you two dating?”  
•Warner looked around the room, everyone’s attention was on him, Juliette, and James.  
•”I suppose we are,” Warner said with a smirk at James and a warm smile at Juliette.  
•It was always quite entertaining when James decided to ask questions, especially when Warner was involved.  
•”Juliette! You used to kiss Adam all the time, and don’t deny it I saw you guys,” Adam gave him a halfhearted glare and shook his head, “So do you kiss him now?” James wagged a finger in Warner’s direction.  
•Kenji coughed and muttered a prayer under his breath  
•Juliette went crimson  
•”Well?” James said.  
•Juliette’s eyes kept darting from James and Warner and Warner’s lips  
•Warner had been gone to do business for three days and they hadn’t any alone time, so Juliette was a little…  
•Well  
•Lets just say she missed more than just conversation   
•his lips looked so soft right now…  
•”Oh my gosh! You want to kiss him right now don’t you?” James was gaping.  
•Everyone was grinning widely and Warner was attempting to suppress his smile  
•Before Juliette could reply James was practically bouncing up and down.   
•”Do it, do it, do it!” James chanted louder each time he said it.  
•Juliette laughed nervously and said, “I don’t think everyone wants to see that as much as you do James.”  
•Kenji choked out a laugh, “That’s an understatement.”  
•James frowned at him, “You’re just mad you’ve never kissed anyone.”  
•Kenji glared at him and muttered something indecipherable under his breath  
•”If you two don’t kiss right now i’m never talking to either of you again!” James exclaimed  
•Juliette sighed largely and looked to Warner for help  
•Oh god he was so beautiful  
•and absolutely no help   
•she hadn’t felt his skin in three days  
•maybe she should just kiss him now, even with an audience  
•everything about him made her tempted, weak  
•Warner’s bright emerald eyes glittered with mischief as he said, “Well I wouldn’t want that to happen, would you love?”  
•Well… no but—“ She didn’t have a good excuse to continue.  
•”Yes! Do it, do it, do it!” James started to chant again.  
•Warner leaned in towards Juliette as he cupped her cheek with a hand  
•His eyes shone with affection as he took in every inch of her face, and then her lips  
•this was far too intimate to be happening in front of this amount of people   
•But James was watching with curious wonder and it was too late to back out now  
•Juliette heard a few whispers in the background “This is so romantic” and “I feel like i’m watching a rom-com right now  
•Either Warner didn’t hear it or didn’t care  
•Warner closed the space between them and pecked her lips, quick and chaste  
•He pulled back just slightly, but they were still sharing breath  
•James was clapping excitedly now  
•Warner’s eyes were devouring hers and his lips slammed into hers  
•He was kissing her again, making out with her now  
•Quickly, hungrily, desperately   
•and in front of everyone   
•but he was like a drug and she wouldn’t have been able to break off the kiss even if she wanted to  
•Warner broke off the kiss finally and they were both breathing heavily   
•the room was silent  
•James erupted in clapping and cheering  
•Juliette groaned and put her head down against Warner’s shoulder  
•Warner looked around the room at everyone watching them and said, “I’m afraid this meeting will have to be continued tomorrow.”   
•In one fluid motion he was standing up as everyone gaped at him  
•”Where are you going?” James said.  
•Juliette got up and was standing next to him  
•She couldn’t stand not to touch him for one more minute so she loosely interlocked their hands  
•”Me and Juliette have things to attend to, privately,”Warner said.  
•”You are both disgusting, get out,” Kenji said, grimacing.  
•Warner just smiled broadly and let his dimples show  
•Juliette was in awe of him  
•everyday she was in awe that he was here and he was hers and he loved her  
•As he dragged her towards the elevator she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him  
•Before the elevator doors even closed Warner was on her, kissing her passionately  
•In the background Juliette heard James begin to clap again


End file.
